


We Didn't Kill Our Mother

by BloodyMary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Order 66, clones resisting order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: In a different galaxy far far away, some clones manage to find a loophole in Order 66.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	We Didn't Kill Our Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310344) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



FK-5440, who despite all of his efforts to the contrary had been nicknamed Frack by his brother clones, had been walking beside Shaak Ti, when his comm crackled and he heard the order. His hands rose as he took aim. He was to execute any Jedi on sight—they’d betrayed the Republic.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

It didn’t make sense, though. Shaak Ti had been here, on Kamino. She had no chance to betray anything—she’d been training clones.

More than that. She’d been teaching them, listening to their worries and doubts.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

But did they kill their mothers, if ordered to?

The thought stopped Frack in his tracks. _Mother_. Jedi weren’t supposed to have families. They weren’t mothers. But Shaak Ti _was_ their mother. Which-

_Good soldiers-_

-which meant-

_Good soldiers-_

-which meant-

_Good-_

-which meant she couldn’t be a Jedi. Frack lowered his gun and reached out to grab Shaak Ti’s hand.

“You have to follow me,” he hissed.

* * *

The Rebel slogan _We didn’t kill our mother_ first appeared on Kamino. It was usually accompanied by the Jedi starbird or a stylized silhouette of a Togruta woman. Its use dwindled over the years, as clone Rebel cells were eliminated by the Empire.

Nevertheless, even at the Battle of Endor, Rebel clones and their descendants wore face paint mimicking the pattern of pigmentation of the Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

\--From _History of the Rebellion_


End file.
